domhandafandomcom-20200214-history
Draconia
Draconia is a large city which sits as the capital for the Kingdom of Abeir. It is the largest settlement in the Western Freelands, located in the Northeast on the border with the Empire. It has a population of about 20,250. It is by far dominated by Dragonborn, though there is the occasional member of another race, a human or two, members of other draconic and reptilian races such as Kobolds and Lizardfolk can also be found. The primary language here is Draconic, though most inhabitants can also speak at least a little bit of Common, and many (innkeepers, nobility, scholars, etc.) are fluent. Prince Dhyrktelonis Mehen presides, with Marquise Ghaallixirn Farideh, Marquess Linxakasendalor Sethrekar, and Marquess Fharngnarnost Mugrunden, sharing responsibility for surrounding area and government functions. Lord Mayor Fharngnarnost Ghesh oversees the city administration. An elected city council represents the middle class. The Temples of Bahamut and Tiamat serve as important power centers as well, as does the Draconic Academy of Sorcery. The city supports an army of professional soldiers, guards, and city watch. Each noble in residence also maintains a small force of personal bodyguards. Almost all goods and services are readily available. And there are many inns and taverns to support travelers. While city is directly ruled by the Prince, he is actually subordinate to the Council of Io. Notable People Prince Dhyrktelonis Mehen A tall, muscular, Brass Dragonborn with yellow eyes. As Prince of Draconia, Mehen is both the head of the ruling Dhyrktelonis clan, and of the Dragonborn people as a whole. He is a stout follower of both Bahamut and Tiamat, though he favors Bahamut. He is a proud man, and very self sufficient. While he is directly responsible for ruling Draconia, he is fiercely loyal to the Council of Io. He believes in bettering Dragonborn kind above all else. Marquise Ghaallixirn Farideh A tall, thin Gold Dragonborn, Farideh is the head of the Ghaallixirn clan. As the Marquise of the Gold District, she is also the de-facto leader of all Gold Dragonborn, and even of all Metallic Dragonborn. She is devout follower of Bahamut, and like most dragonborn, she also recognizes and reveres Tiamat, though not as much as some Dragonborn. She is very much a traditionalist, believing first and foremost in the traditions and ideals of the Dragonborn culture, and she will protect it at all costs. Marquess Linxakasendalor Sethrekar This average sized Red Dragonborn serves as the Marquess of the Red District. This makes him the traditional figurehead of Red Dragonborn and other Chromatic Dragonborn. He is also the head of the Linxakasendalor clan, one of the oldest in Draconia. He is a follower of both Bahamut and Tiamat, though he very clearly favors the later, to the point that he often seems unsavory to outsiders who don't understand the Dragonborn pantheon. He believes that Draconia needs to be more aggressive, uniting the other Dragonborn settlements more closely, and then claiming the rest of the Western Freelands under their banners. He believes that the Dragonborn could, and are even destined to, form their own empire. Marquess Fharngnarnost Mugrunden As Marquess of the Academy District, this ever so slightly overweight Bronze Dragonborn isn't necessarily as directly influential as the other nobles, though he does end up dealing with more unique and often magical issues. And although he isn't as magically gifted as his cousins, or even other members of his clan, his jolly, happy-go-lucky personality more than makes up for it. Don't let his typically goofy personality fool you though, as many who are close to him will tell you, he takes his job very seriously, and when it comes to protecting his people, Mugrunden isn't afraid to show how powerful a "weaker" Fharngnarnost sorcerer is. He is the cousin of Zedaar and Trynnicus Lord Mayor Fharngnarnost Ghesh This average sized Bronze Dragonborn serves the Prince as Lord Mayor. This means he is responsible for overseeing the city's administration, a job which he does adequately. There has been some talk about whether his position was acquired as a result of him being a member of the Fharngnarnost clan, though that's been proven to be a relatively weak theory. Due to his family a lot of pressure and expectation has been put on Ghesh since a very young age, with many hoping he would one day become a sorcerer with a similar level of power to that of Trynnicus, and maybe even become the next Headmaster of the Academy. Though that dream has slowly faded overtime as Ghesh has shown he is content with his current position, and on top of that, his sorcerous capabilities, while at level to be expected from a member of his clan, isn't currently anywhere near that of Trynnicus and has seemed to stagnate. He is the son of Zedaar and nephew of Trynnicus Priestess Baharoosh Antrara A short and plump Silver Dragonborn, Antrara is the head of the Baharoosh clan, which is a clan that has been in service to Bahamut for generations. As such, she is the Head Priests of the Temple of Bahamut. She doesn't care too much for politics, though when she is forced into political situations, she usually sides with Marquise Ghaallixirn Farideh. Her only determination in life is to spread the worship of Bahamut. Although she recognizes the worship of Tiamat, she does not pray to the Goddess, as it would be in poor taste. Brother Tiammanthyllish Rivaan An average sized Blue Dragonborn, Rivaan is the head priest in the Temple of Tiamat, and also the head of the Tiammanthyllish clan, who have served Tiamat for as long as anyone can remember. Unlike his counterpart in the Temple of Bahamut, Rivaan is much more willing to deal in politics, and has a fast friendship with Marquess Linxakasendalor Sethrekar, and shares many of his views. He does not pray to Bahamut, though recognizes his worship. He often has to deal with those who don't understand the Dragonborn worship of Tiamat, and as such has been made by many to be a figurehead for all cults to Tiamat. Headmaster Fharngnarnost Trynnicus Trynnicus is likely one of the first names anyone who enters Draconia or talks to nearby inhabitants will hear. This tall Bronze Dragonborn is a sorcery prodigy, which made him into a kind of superstar in Draconia. Being the Headmaster of the Academy means he has a lot of responsibilities, from ensuring a safe, effective, and prestigious learning environment, to being an expert in the arcane and advisor to the nobility and city council. His position lends itself to the generally excepted truth that Trynnicus is the most powerful sorcerer in Draconia, and maybe even on Kerd, though some older Dragonborn still believe that Trynnicus's older brother Zedaar holds this title, despite seeming weaker since giving up on his studies to focus on running the clan. The power comparison between him and his brother is one thing that Trynnicus refuses to comment on, leading some to call it as evidence of Zedaar's hidden capabilities, while most chalk it up to a combination of Trynnicus's modesty and his reluctance to disrespect his elder brother. Some of the more religious individuals have criticized his lack of respect towards the Gods, though to what extent he actually revers Bahamut and Tiamat remains unclear. Although his fame has clearly affected him, Trynnicus has seemed to remain mostly level headed, thanks in part, no doubt, to his family. He is the brother of Zedaar, cousin of Mugrunden, and uncle to Ghesh Lord Fharngnarnost Zedaar This old and wizened Bronze Dragonborn is the head of the Fharngnarnost clan and has been since his father died while Zedaar was still relatively young. This clan is ancient, yet has some of, if not the strongest dragon blood of any clan running through their veins. This has resulted in their clan being composed entirely of draconic sorcerers. The clan has also produced the most powerful draconic sorcerers in history, resulting in the headmaster of the Academy almost always being from this clan. The immense responsibility of being in charge of the clan has aged him greatly beyond his years, though Zedaar is still one of the most powerful sorcerers in Draconia, maybe second only to his younger brother Trynnicus. Although he can be a bit jaded, Zedaar is a kind man at heart, very slow to anger, and quite patient. He also very rarely actually uses his magic, and even when he does it's never an offensive spell, leading to younger Dragonborn believing him to just be a washed up old man, though older Dragonborn say they remember a sorcerer that could tear down entire legions with a single lightning bolt. He is the cousin of Mugrunden, father to Ghesh, and brother of Trynnicus. ##GeneralStoreOwner##PLACEHOLDER ##Blacksmith##PLACEHOLDER ##Enchanter##PLACEHOLDER ##Innkeeper##PLACEHOLDER ##Tavernkeeper##PLACEHOLDER ##Innkeeper##PLACEHOLDER Umbyrphrael Kriv A tall, imposing Black Dragonborn, Kriv is the owner of the Dragon's Den Tavern. He's a fairly reserved man, he doesn't ask too many questions, he doesn't speak unless spoken to, he doesn't approach unless beckoned. He's blunt and to the point. Molo An average sized Kobold with Orange-brown, shaded scales. He is the owner of the Yipyak Tavern in the Red District. He is an eccentric Kobold, very hyperactive and excitable. He runs around the Tavern all day talking to as many people as he can, which can be annoying for some, but the regulars in the Tavern usually find it endearing as he's honestly a nice fellow. Like most Kobolds, he worships Tiamat, though do to his lack of prayer at the Temple, most Dragonborn would consider him to not be very religious. ##Innkeeper##PLACEHOLDER Bronislav Turgenev This tall, well built Damaran Human, likely from the Morihart Swamp, has tawny skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. He manages the Roaring Wolf Inn in the Academy District. He's isn't very outgoing, but he's friendly to everyone he meets. Although he's seems very serious and maybe even cold on the outside, once you talk to him, you come to learn he really is a nice man. He recognizes that it's quite unusual to see a Morihartan in the region, but he's lived in Draconia for as long as many of the Dragonborn that are born there, and is fluent in Draconic.. He's a proud man, proud of his nationality, proud of his Inn, and proud to be a Draconian. ##Tavernkeeper##PLACEHOLDER Notable Locations Gold District The largest district in Draconia, the Gold District is the home to the largest concentration of Gold Dragonborn on the continent. It is also the home to plenty of other Metallic Dragonborn. Temple of Bahamut ##General Store##PLACEHOLDER The Platinum Inn Aristocratic The Silver Eel Tavern Comfortable Red District The poorest looking district in Draconia, the Red District is the home to the largest concentration of Ree Dragonborn on the continent. It is also the home to plenty of other Chromatic Dragonborn, as well as a healthy population of Kobolds. Temple of Tiamat The Dragon's Scales Blacksmith The Queen's Inn Comfortable The Dragon's Den Tavern The Dragon's Den is a well kept establishment, though not very large. It's usually pretty quiet and dimly lit. Owned by Umbyrphrael Kriv, this tavern has earned the reputation for being somewhere for less distinguished clientele to meet. There is a rumor that it serves as the base for criminals, a cult of Tiamat, as well as more nefarious individuals. It has modest food, drink, and lodgings. The Yipyak Tavern Owned by Molo the Kobold, this small building looks quite derelict from the outside, to the point the one would think it abandoned if not for the light coming out from the door and windows, or the ever present sound of loud chattering and maybe not the best music constantly emanating from it. The inside is even louder, it has a strange smell, is almost always crowded with Kobolds. It has squalid food, drink, and lodgings. Academy District The Academy District is smallest of the districts in Draconia. It is the destination for the majority of travelers to Draconia, who are drawn to the titular Academy. Due to the large number of foreigners, this district has become a lot more touristy than the other districts, resulting in the majority of inhabitants being fluent in Common. It is also home to more Dragonborn with less defined Draconic ancestry, and as such, less defined scale color. The Draconic Academy of Sorcery This large, sprawling campus is impossible to miss as it occupies about one third of the Academy District. The Academy is run by Headmaster Fharngnarnost Trynnicus and trains any Draconic Sorcerers that can pass their entry trials. It is comprised of multiple, ornate buildings spaced out between long, peaceful grounds, with the main four buildings located near the front entrance. The main central building is the Hall of Erudition, which has ten floors filled with classrooms. Close by is the Hall of Subsistence, which holds the dormitories for the students, the residences for the faculty and members, as well as the dining hall. Opposite of the Hall of Subsistence on the other side of the Hall Erudition, is the Hall of Divertissement. This short, long building with an attached colosseum like structure serves as a practice ground or training arena. Finally behind the main halls is the Athenaeum, the library for the Academy. Due to the location and just the nature of how Draconic Sorcerers come to be, the majority of students, faculty, and members are Dragonborn, though non-Dragonborn are accepted if they can pass the trials with a higher level of scrutiny. Non-Draconic Sorcerers are usually not allowed to join, though the Academy has been known to accept Dragonborn that show an unusual level of power, even if their power comes from another source such as Wild Magic. There has occasionally been Wizards that join the Academy, though these are very special cases. Again they must be Dragonborn, however they must also not only pass the trials while under extreme scrutiny, but have a Master Sorcerer take them as an apprentice. After that they may join as a member, but not a student, and will usually go into research, typically in the Athenaeum. The Academy's Sorcerers usually go into one of a few professions. Many stay with the Academy either as faculty or in research. Some serve as battlemages in the Draconian military or Draconia Guard. Some go to other cities where they work as court Arcanists, and others still may strike out on their own as adventurers, in the pursuit of power or research. Regardless of their chosen profession, most will remain members of the Academy. The Dragon's Breath Enchanter The Gleaming Star Inn Wealthy The Roaring Wolf Inn Managed by Bronislav Turgenev, this Inn tends to cater to the majority of the non-Dragonborn visitors to Draconia. It's a relatively unremarkable inn, well lit and well populated. It's nice, both inside and out, but it definitely has a more human feel to it. The inn has comfortable food, drink, and lodgings. The Slaughtered Spirit Tavern PoorCategory:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Cities